A moment of bother
by luv-edward cullen-forever
Summary: this is a one-shot, its from twilight the second lunch 'date' edward and bella had. i just messed around with it and made it a little funny, a little sibling moment with Bella- R&R plz :P


AN: I don't really know what happened but I felt like writing this little fanfic. It takes place after the first day Edward and Bella sit together in the cafeteria the second tiem (remember when he buys her pizza and eats it and everything?). It's going to be a little different. It just wanted to mess with it a little :P I hope you guys like it. Any questions plz do ask me I would luv to answer them. thanks u…

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. the wonderful and gorgeous character belong to Stephenie Meyer :P

* * *

Chapter 12: Balancing

"If this ends… badly" he dropped his hands into his hands, as he had done that night in Port Angeles. I wish I could do something, anything that would make his pain go away. But I was the cause of it. There's nothing I can do. I lowered my head.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" I gasped and looked up. What I saw was hilarious. Edward was glaring at Emmett who had this huge grin on his face that'd made me laugh but I was busy restarting my heart after what just happened.

"May I help you, Emmett?" Edward asked through his teeth.

"Nope!" Emmett made the 'p' pop "I just came here to see what you two love birds were talking about." He wiggled his eyebrows, glancing back and forth between Edward and I. I blushed furiously and looked down while Edward shot murderous glares at Emmett.

"Emmett, get out." Edward warned. He's kind of cute when he's angry.

"What?!" Emmett whined "I was bored back there. Alice is being all psycho and Jasper is complain about his 'pain' and Rose-baby was making shopping plans with me and I jus had to get out of there." he pouted. Oh my he was so adorably funny I had to laugh. Emmett looked over at me and added "Look, Edward I made your girl laugh. You gotta let me stay here for that." He said smugly.

"I don't care. Go back." Edward said, never taking his eyes off me, which of course mad me blush.

"PLEASE EDWARD!!!!!" Emmett shouted. "Let me stay here, please. Bella doesn't mind. Do you Bella?" he turned his pouting face towards me.

I stared at him for a while and then turned to Edward "Let him stay." I said. Edward sighed heavily.

"Fine, but Emmett no funny business." He cautioned.

"Whatever. You're such a party-pooper." Emmett waved his arms at Edward's face. I mean literally Edward's face. Edward tried to push his hands away.

"How come there's a party and I wasn't invited?" I chiming voice came through.

Edward closed his eyes and sighed.

"Alice." He breathed.

"Hey. I was..." Edward cut her off.

"…getting bored?" He finished for her.

Alice shot his a dirty look and continued "that and I wanted to meet Bella."

Edward looked at me and back at her "I thought this Saturday…" now Alice interrupted him but attacking his face with her tiny fingers.

"NO!! I want to meet her now!!!" she whined and winked at Emmett who gave her thumbs up. I laughed. They planned this!

"Alice!" Edward grabbed her arms and glared at her "Fine." Then he looked towards me and introduced his annoying siblings.

"Bella, this is my sister, Alice…" before he could say anything else, Alice grabbed a chair and sat by me and started talking.

"hi Bella! It' so nice to meet you! you're really beautiful Edward was so right. Hey do you like shopping?"

And before she could say more Edward shouted. "Alice, enough!" he looked really tired and worn-out. "Bella before anything else, this is my brother Emmett, he's a senior" Emmett cut him off.

"Bella do you like bear? I love bears. They are so fun to eat! You know when they run around and they want to kill you but you wanna do the same…"

"Emmett?!" Edward yelled "no she doesn't know and I don't want to tell her about how we play with our food. God!" Edward closed his eyes. Suddenly he looked up again and glared at Emmett "Don't even dare." He looked as if he was ready to kill.

"I was just thinking…" Emmett pondered

"No" Edward looked away.

"Anyways, Bella I was thinking maybe we could go shopping next Saturday?" Alice offered.

"no Alice."

"Oh Edward chill out. You can come too."

"Alice…"

"Bella what's your favorite color?" Emmett asked me. Edward shot a curios look towards him.

"Um, it changes from day to day."

"I like black." His eyebrows went up. "you wanna know why?"

"Emmett…" Edward warned.

"Why?" I asked

"because bears are black. As I was saying, one time I met this bear while I was hunting and it was all crazy…" he was distracted by a loud benign noise. It was Edward, banging his head on the table.

"Edward, stop you're going to hurt your self." Alice snickered. Edward stopped

"Yeah we wouldn't want you to bleed!" Emmett and Alice started cracking up…and loud.

"Oh no! there's a small bruise on your forehead." I smiled sadly at Edward. Poor guy but this was too funny seeing Edward can't get hurt.

"oh would you like an ice pack?" Emmett asked as if asking a baby.

Edward unexpectedly got up "Come on Bella." He took my hand and led me out of the cafeteria. I looked back to see Emmett, Alice, and surprisingly Jasper giving each other high-fives and laughing like crazy.

"Bye, Bella, it was nice meeting you!" Alice shouted as Emmett waved goodbye to me.

Edward guided me to his car and opened the passenger door for me. I sat in. "Bella. I'm really sorry about that." He said when he got in the car himself.

"It's ok Edward. It was pretty funny." I laid a hand on his upper arm and he relaxed.

He looked back at me and raised his eyebrows "oh really?" he took my hand, that was resting on his arm, and took it in his own hand. "was it fun bothering me, annoying me to death?"

"umm…" I purposely hesitated, bothering him a little longer "yeah it really was fun." I laughed as he smiled.

"I like your family. They're pretty nice." I said.

He shot me an incredulous look, "what you saw in there, you thought that was funny?"

I laughed at his expression and shook my head "that's not what I mean. They planned this you know" I told him.

"I know" he shook his head in disbelief. He looked towards me and we laughed.

Alice POV (who luvs Alice???!!!)

"that was great! Did you see the look on his face!" I shouted.

"Yeah! And then he started banging his head on the table!" Emmett choked out through his laughter.  
"That was hilarious guys." Jasper complimented. I know he wished he would've been there for us but it'd be too hard.

"totally." Then I looked toward Rosalie. "So Rose, any more great ideas?" I asked.

"Well…" Rosalie leaned towards the table and told us another great was to bother Edward.

* * *

AN: Weren't expecting Rosalie to come up with great was to annyoy Edward. I hope you guys liked this little one shot. It's my first one and I'm really excited. Plz plz plz review I want to know if I did good or bad. And plz check out my other stories. See ya :P


End file.
